That 70's Paddling
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: A series of stories involving the girls of Point Place. Spanking fic.
1. Prom Paddling

Jackie pouted as she sat in her chair with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe she had been sent to the principal's office over a few stupid tardy slips. The door opened and principal Pridewell walked in. "Well Jackie, I'm sorry to see you in here."

"So am I." She said bitterly.

He sat down at his desk and then picked up a pile of papers. "I don't know why you're so surprised. You've had to know how many tardy slips you were building up."

Jackie sighed. "Uh, it's just a few!" She argued.

"It's seventeen." He deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I skipped class or anything."

"It's not about skipping, it's about being late."

"I had things to do! I have a life outside of school you know!" She snapped.

"Forgive me Ms. Burkhart, but I highly doubt whatever teenage crap going on in your life is an excuse for being late to class."

Jackie looked insulted. "Well forgive me Mr. Pridewell, but just because you're hair is on the verge of falling out doesn't mean some of us shouldn't take a few minutes of our day to make sure our hair is done."

"Hair is not more important than education Ms. Burkhart."

"It is to me."

"Well, regardless of your opinion, I told you at prom last week that the next time you screwed up you'd be paddled. Time to own up young lady."

Jackie grew wide eyed and rose from her seat. "Wait, you're serious going to paddle me?"

"Of course I am."

She looked totally dumbfounded. "You can't paddle me! I'm the most popular girl in school! I'm a cheerleader! I'm the prom queen!"

"You were runner up." He pointed out.

"Well I should have been!"

"Ms. Burkhart, you are GOING to be paddled."

"No, no you can't do that! I am not meant to be paddled! Look at this butt!" She said turning around. "It's cute and perky! This is not the butt of a girl meant to be paddled!"

Mr. Pridewell opened his draw and pulled out a wooden paddle. "Well, I have to disagree."

Jackie crossed her arms. "And what if I just decide to walk out right now?" She asked. What else could besides give her detention?

"I'll kick you off the cheerleading team." On the other hand, he could do that.

"You can't do that!" She complained.

"Look Ms. Burkhart, you're not the first popular cheerleader to be paddled, and I assure you that you won't be the last. The others have been in here three or four times already. Frankly you should have been paddled quite a few times already."

Jackie sighed. "This is so unfair! I'm beautiful and popular! I shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Look, this isn't an argument. If you want to stay on the team then you'll bend over and place your hands on this desk." He said pointing down at his desk with the paddle.

Jackie bit her lip frustrated. She had never been spanked, let alone paddled. But bring off the team would serious send her popularity into a spiral, especially after just losing prom queen.

"Okay fine! But just remember that this is the butt of a future model, and any permanent damage will be jeopardizing my career!"

"I'll keep it in mind. Now bend over and place your hands on the desk." Jackie let out one last groan before walking over and placing her hands on the desk. "Spread your legs and stick you butt out."

She reluctantly complied. "How long do I have to stay here?" She asked.

"You're going to get ten swats."

"Ten?! That's not fair!"

"Considering you have seventeen tardy slips it's not nearly enough. I'm only giving you this many because you've never been paddled before."

"This is such bull." She mumbled.

"I want you to count off and thank me for each one. If you get up before I tell you, reach back to rub, or forget to count off, it will not be counted. You understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with."

He lifted the paddle and tapped her jean covered bottom a few times. He had to admit she was right, her butt was very cute and perky. He brought the paddle back and then swung. It landed with a CRACK!

"OW!" Jackie quickly jumped up and then began fiercely rubbing her butt. She turned around and looked bewildered. "That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt Ms. Burkhart. It's a paddling, that's kind of the point."

She kept rubbing her butt. "Well yeah, but I thought you would only hit half as hard or something. Don't cheerleaders get it easier or something?"

"No. If anything as representatives of this school cheerleaders get it harder. Now bend back over that desk."

Jackie grumbled but did as she was told. He tapped her bottom again and then swung. CRACK! She jumped in pain.

CRACK! "OW!"

CRACK! "OH!"

CRACK! "UH!"

CRACK! "GEEZ!"

CRACK! "AH!"

CRACK! "UM!"

CRACK! "AW!"

CRACK! "OOH!"

CRACK! "OUCH!"

Jackie got up and then jumped up and down as she began to rub her butt. That was the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. "Please bend back over Ms. Burkhart."

She looked at him in shock. "Why?! You said I only had ten swats! That was ten swats!"

"Ten swats you forgot to count and thank me for." He pointed out.

Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"Back over the desk Ms. Burkhart."

She shook her head. "I can't take ten more of those! My butt is already on fire!"

"You're a big girl Ms. Burkhart, you can take it."

"I can't do this!" She snapped.

"Very well, I'll inform the coach that you're no longer on the cheerleading team."

Jackie glared at him and weighed her options. It was possible to be a cheerleader and remain popular, but it was tricky. Maybe she could pull it off though. No, there was no way. If rumor spread she had gotten kicked off the team right after she failed to become prom queen, her reputation was through. For the sake of her high school reputation she had to bend back over that desk.

"Fine!" She snapped as she bent back over.

"Very well." He tapped her with the paddle again and noticed she winced in pain. He smirked. He could have let her off even though she didn't count, twenty with the paddle was certainly a lot, but she honestly deserved it. Moreover, he didn't mind applying the wooden instrument to the rather attractive young girl's bottom either. He pulled it back.

CRACK! "OOH! One, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "MMM! Two, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OUCH! Three, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OH! Four, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "AH! Five, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "UH! Six, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "YEOW! Seven, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "AW! Eight, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "YEOCH! Nine, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "DAMN! Ten, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OW! What was that for?" She asked looking back.

"That was an extra for using profanity. You may now rise." He said. Jackie quickly got up and rubbed her butt. He watched as he 'danced' before her trying to sooth the stinging pain.

"This should be illegal." She said biting her lip.

"Now Ms. Burkhart, as I said earlier you've run out of warnings. So the next time you get in trouble you'll be getting the same treatment as today. I don't want to see you in here again, understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I'll be a good girl from now on." She said pouting.

"Good. Now you're dismissed." She walked out still rubbing her likely cherry red bottom and he smirked. Chances were he'd see her next week. And he was honestly looking forward to it.


	2. Red Moon

Donna sat in front of the principal's desk and tried to brace herself for what was to come. She heard the door open behind her and Principal Pridewell walked in. "I have to say I'm truly shocked Ms. Pinciotti. I could see that punk Foreman or his friends pulling a stunt like this, but you seemed better than that. I'm disappointed in you young lady."

Donna couldn't help but crack a smile when she thought about it. It was a spur of the moment decision, but somehow her bare bottom managed to slip its way into the yearbook. "Aw c'mon principal Pridewell. It was just a harmless prank."

"This is not a laughing matter young lady. A lot of parents are very upset about this. I've been getting calls all day about the obscenity you showed in that picture."

"It's nothing they haven't seen before." She mumbled.

He shook his head. "True, but nevertheless something must be done. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend you." He said as he pulled out a slip.

Donna frowned. "Principal Pridewell, you can't do that!" She complained. Despite the news buzzing around both the school and the town, her parents hadn't known about her mooning stunt. If they had to find out through a suspension slip they would be even more furious.

"I'm afraid I can Ms. Pinciotti, and I'll have too. You're going to be serving a two week suspension."

"Two weeks?! Principal Pridewell my parents will kill me!"

"You should have considered that before you pulled this little stunt." He said as he began writing down on the paper. "A two week suspension is actually being fairly generous given the circumstances."

"Principal Pridewell please?! There has to be something else I can do. Can't I just serve detention for twice as long or something?"

He looked at the redhead who had a desperate expression on her face. He sighed. "I'll tell you what Donna. Because you're one of our better behaved students and this is one of your first infractions, I'm willing to offer you an alternative."

"Anything!" Donna said hurriedly.

"Would you be willing to receive a paddling?" He asked.

Donna looked confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We usually reserve corporal for the more troubled students, but since you clearly don't wish to be suspended I'll give you the option to opt for a paddling." He explained.

Donna held her hand up. "So wait a second. You want to be me over and paddle me?" She asked for clarification.

"I don't WANT to paddle you. I'm simply offering you the option."

Donna frowned. She had no idea this school was still using corporal punishment. This was the seventies. Hadn't they evolved from the age where woman had to be paddled like little kids?

"So, would you like to opt for the paddling?" He asked.

Donna was ready to immediately say no, but then thought. This could be her ticket out of trouble. "So if I do this, I don't have to be suspended?"

"No suspension, and I wouldn't have to tell your parents. It'd be completely between us."

"Would It have to be on the bare?"

"Of course not, just over your jeans."

"How many would I get?" She asked.

He looked up in thought. "Let me see. A two-week suspension would equate to about twenty licks with the paddle."

Donna grew wide-eyed. "Twenty?" He nodded. She bit her lip in thought. It wasn't like she had never been spanked before. Her father may have been lacking when it came to disciplining her, but Red was not. Still, she'd never been paddled. Moreover, would she be able to take twenty?

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pinciotti. But it's either a two week suspension or the paddle."

Donna weighed her options. The suspension wouldn't really hurt her grades too badly, and the worst her dad would probably do is ground her. Then again, the paddle would be over within a few minutes. Sure it would be painful, but at this point it seemed like the lesser of two evils.

"I'll take the paddling." She said reluctantly.

"Okay. Please stand up, bend over, and place your elbows on the desk." He said as he pulled out his draw and took out a wooden paddle. Donna got up and did so. He walked around and then scoots her legs apart a bit further.

"I want you to count off each swat, and thank me for it. If you move out of place, or forget to count or thank me, it won't count. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Donna felt totally ridicules. She was a feminist. This was the very type of thing she had been fighting against. But she would have to tolerate it, just for now.

He tapped her butt a few times with the paddle and then brought his hand back. She suddenly stood up and covered her butt. "Ms. Pinciotti, please bend back over the desk."

"I know, I will! I just need a minute to prepare for this!"

"Very well."

She took in a few deep breaths and then bent back over the desk. "C'mon Donna, you can do this. It's just a few swats." She muttered to herself.

He tapped her rear again and then pulled back. "Are you prepared now Ms. Pinciotti?"

"Yes sir."

CRACK! "One, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Two, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Three, thank you sir!

CRACK! "Four, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Five, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Six, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Seven, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Eight, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Nine, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Ten, thank you sir!"

He stopped and then placed the paddle on the desk. "You may stand a take a few minutes to prepare yourself for the next ten."

"Thank you sir!" Donna quickly shot up and fiercely rubbed her burning backside.

He watched as Donna trying to prepare herself for the next set. "I must say, you are certainly a tough one. Most of the other girls are in tears by the fifth swat." He said. "You know you don't have to take the next ten swats. You've cut you're suspension down to two weeks already."

"Would you still have to tell my parents?" Donna asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Donna sighed. "Then I have to take those next ten."

"Very well. Just tell me when you're ready to continue."

"The sooner the better, I'm ready right now." She said.

"Very well. Assume the position." He ordered.

Donna bent back over the desk and braced herself. CRACK! "OW!" Donna stomped her foot in pain but stayed in position.

"You forgot to count it off. It doesn't count."

"Damn…" Donna muttered. CRACK! "OW!"

"Profanity is an extra swat."

Donna looked frustrated but stayed in position. CRACK! "UN! Eleven, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OW! Twelve, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OUCH! Thirteen, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Fourteen, thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OOH! Fifteen thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OW!" Donna jumped up and then covered her rear.

"Ms. Pinciotti, you broke position."

"I know, it just really hurts okay!" She said rubbing her butt.

He placed the paddle down. "Ms. Pinciotti, if this is too much for you to handle then you're free to leave. You've already cut down you're suspension to a fourth."

"No, I can do this! I can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine, but for breaking position you've earned another five swats."

Donna frowned. "Oh please Principal Pridewell, it was just a slip."

"Five extra swats or the suspension. Pick your poison Ms. Pinciotti."

She bit her lip and looked nervous. How could she stand ten more of these? Her butt already felt like it was on fire. "Okay, fine!"

"Assume the position."

She hesitantly bent back over the desk and he tapped her with the paddle causing her to wince. CRACK! "OW! Sixteen thank you sir!"

CRACK! "Seventeen thank you sir!"

CRACK! "MMM! Eighteen thank you sir!

CRACK! "Nineteen thank you sir!"

CRACK! "OW, OW, OW! Twenty thank you sir!"

CRACK! Donna wanted nothing more than to jump up and grab her defenseless rear, but forced herself to stay down. There were only a few more. "You forgot to count." CRACK!

"OW!"

CRACK! "Twenty one thank you sir!"

CRACK! "GOD! Twenty two thank you sir!"

CRACK! "AW! Twenty three thank you sir!"

CRACK! "SHIT!"

"Profanity." CRACK!

"OW! I'm sorry!"

CRACK! "Twenty four!"

"You forgot to thank me." CRACK!

CRACK! "Twenty four, THANK YOU SIR!"

Only one left. CRACK! "Twenty five thank you sir!"

"You may stand." She shot up and ran her hands over her likely bruised bottom. "You took your swats. As agreed you won't be suspended and I won't alert your parents." He grabbed the paper from his desk and then ripped it in half.

Donna looked relieved. "Thank god."

"We're done here Ms. Pinciotti. But be warned, if I ever see you in here for something so foolish again I won't spare the paddle."

"Of course. Now if you excuse me I have to go put some ice on my ass." CRACK! "YEOW!" Donna reached back and covered her butt.

"And watch your mouth from now on as well. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She said quickly leaving out.


End file.
